


猎艳记（下）

by Hobben



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: 捷克猎人梗。霍布斯：在街上随机逮帅哥，用钱换性的（伪）GV摄影师+主演。本家明：被逮的那个帅哥。





	猎艳记（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 捷克猎人梗。NC17。骚话连篇预警，道德崩塌预警。  
> 常规操作，传统床上流程，但为他们的无节操预警。  
> 这里再加一个，舔脚预警……

噗嗤噗嗤，软管吐出粘液的同时混杂着奇怪的声音。霍布斯用手指捻着透明的润滑液，乜斜着眼角看身下人，“来，给你的屁眼加油。”他的指尖在穴口敲了敲，“当当当，小乖乖开门。”  
如果这会含着一口水，本杰明绝对会喷出来，“你怎他妈这么多废……啊！啊……”  
温热的手指沾着冰凉的黏液，给布满神经的后穴带来奇特的刺激。  
霍布斯纤长的中指陷入褶皱中心，转着圈地往里钻，食指随着中指的转动在穴口和会阴处按摩。私处薄薄的皮肤承受着男人刻意的挑弄，痒意从后庭羞涩地爬上前端。霍布斯屈起指节在洞口内拨弄前列腺，本杰明瞬间哆嗦了一下，发出细细的惊叫，后半声被自己生生忍住吞进肚里。

这是一场色情地游说，括约肌从羞耻地紧绷到放浪地松口，里面的手指变成了两根却浑然不觉。性欲的骚动从肛门四周泛滥，涟漪一样蔓延，屁股周围甜蜜地发疼，细锐的刺痛淹没在想要射精的快感中。  
本杰明的睫毛潮湿，控制不住地眨眼，忍住别哭的样子。  
霍布斯故意用体贴的调子问：“你感觉怎么样？”  
本杰明咬牙：“做的不错……”难以相信身体还有这样的开关。  
“啊……别摸我……不要碰。”他推开霍布斯揉弄阴茎的手，不想被前后夹击弄到太狼狈。  
霍布斯也硬的难受，身下人虽极力克制，但收缩的菊花和不断吐出前列腺液的阴茎出卖了他。霍布斯出汗了，他觉得自己的毛孔都在兴奋的大口呼吸，这个处男隐忍的吭吭唧唧只让他更想去玷污。  
他大把揉着本杰明的下腹，汗液和融化的润滑剂让肌肉隐约的轮廓湿亮醒目。“你的身体可真性感！我已经等不及了！”霍布斯的声音急促，他抽出后穴内的手指在对方腹股沟上抹了几下，便俯身去吞吃上面那张嘴。

正吻的胶着准备借势进入了，霍布斯突然感到腿根处柔软的碰触。是本杰明的脚在挑逗他？他刚想调笑对方闷骚，但随即发现本杰明的两脚都踩在床上，那到底是谁在玩他的蛋蛋？！  
他慢慢撑起身体从中间的缝隙看去，对上了那双熟悉的红眼睛，热乎乎的鼻息喷在他命根子上。  
霍布斯闭了闭眼没敢动。兔子的主人正被他压在身下。两度交锋，他已经知道这食草动物其实是只恶宠，而这“恶兽”正对他的蛋蛋感兴趣……他的手指开始隐隐作痛。  
“本，你的兔子在床上。”  
本杰明没什么反应，“哦——它喜欢。”  
“可我不喜欢……”  
“抱歉我没带笼子，”本杰明哼笑着，“今天的事完全是意外。”

兔子动了动，但仍然蹭着胯下。霍布斯完全不敢挪窝，他可不想赌自己和兔子谁更快。  
“让它下去，本杰明，别妨碍咱们。”  
“嗯？你怎么了？一只兔子而已。”本杰明一副惊奇不解的样子。他把脚挤进霍布斯腿缝，张开指头在阴茎柱身上夹弄。  
霍布斯咬牙抽气，危险在后诱惑在前，这种奇特的刺激让他过电一般汗毛竖立。他低低呻吟了几声，龟头抵着身下的床单，本杰明的脚趾带着它在上面摩擦。睾丸激素催促他马上征服身下的男人，但理智勒令他不要轻举妄动。  
霍布斯喷着粗气，用轻颤的声音说：“小宝贝儿，别玩了，”他的嘴角生硬地掰出一个弧度，“让你的捣蛋鬼离我远点……”  
本杰明满脸赏心悦目的笑。

赶走了兔子本杰明再次发难，他用脚踩着霍布斯肩头阻止他靠近，“你这玩意真的能进去？不会让我去医院？”  
霍布斯挺了挺腰板，“我就当这是恭维了。”他拿出体贴的口吻：“我们试试，你可以随时叫停，我不会做你不喜欢的事。”  
本杰明挪开脚，霍布斯挑逗地摆胯晃荡自己的老二，“来给你的礼物亲手套上包装？”

摄像机的镜头中，本杰明仰头半闭着眼睛，脖颈拉得长长的，看上去纤白而脆弱。  
镜头拉远收入半身，他一手扶着霍布斯的大腿，一手揪着床单，从眼皮到乳头都泛着春色，白腻的肌肤透出情欲的粉红。  
他的呻吟愈加尖锐，一声高过一声，显示出痛苦和愉悦交加的矛盾。这几乎是无意识的，后庭的初次承欢，和一位精于此道的操控者，感官承受着丰富而巨大的冲击。  
霍布斯在他上方轻笑：“嘘，小点声，这儿的隔音可不太好。”真的，他们都能听见隔壁住客的咳嗽。  
本杰明生生哽住喉音，泪眼迷茫地看着霍布斯把摄像机对准两人的交合处。  
霍布斯看着屏幕加速挺胯，大腿根拍在屁股上啪啪响，声音也激动地发颤：“我的鸡巴在下面插你，你的鸡巴在上面硬邦邦的翘着，这画面真美……哦！艹！艹！！太棒了！”  
本杰明听得面红耳赤，霍布斯把录像递过去，他看了两眼就推开屏幕，但他的阴茎却兴奋地点了点头。  
霍布斯继续奸淫着他的耳朵，“知道你现在有多浪吗？是个男人都想肏你！”他突然用上猛劲狠凿了几下，阴茎全部冲入后穴，把身下人撞的在床单上滑动，“叫出来！叫出来吧！让听到的人轮流上你！你喜欢那样，对吧？”  
“啊……停……啊……闭嘴！不行！嗯……”  
这个力道已经让本杰明不舒服了，他还接受不了这么粗暴的捣弄。  
本杰明突然抬腰收紧后穴，霍布斯被夹得叫起来，他骂了两句，不得不退出来一些以确保自己还能再战。  
“霍布斯，你他妈的混蛋！”本杰明不满地吼。  
霍布斯暂停抽插从他的腹部舔到下巴，然后以一个吞噬性的吻来压服对方情绪，“OK，OK！别激动！我们换个搞法？”

他把自己撤出来，埋首观赏张着嘴大口喘气的后穴。只见粉嫩的褶皱被磨到深红，里里外外都湿漉漉的，细软的耻毛像暴雨后趴伏的小草。  
“好大的山洞啊，喂——”他装模作样地对着穴口吹气，“我听见回声了！”  
本杰明哭笑不得，气的上脚踹，完全控制不住脸上的表情了，他用带着哭腔的颤音喊：“不干就滚啊！”  
霍布斯笑眯眯地亲上合不拢的后穴，“有这么骚的屁眼我怎么舍得滚。” 无辜的穴口因为他的调侃抽搐了一下。 

霍布斯重整旗鼓再次杀入。他抬高了本杰明的屁股，控制着自己没有全部插入，而是缓缓地只推到一半，用膨大的龟头去磨对方的前列腺。  
本杰明发出很轻的小动物似的吭叽，性器在挑逗下重新硬起来。  
“我真喜欢你现在坚挺的样子。”霍布斯柔声说着情话，用足本事挑拨对方的快感。  
本杰明神态迷离地笑了笑，霍布斯大受鼓励。又慢又浅的抽插不是他最痛快的方式，但本杰明脸上的表情和半身红潮让他很有成就感，这更符合他对征服的定义。

颠鸾倒凤是个累人的体力活，但深度爱好者霍布斯乐在其中。

他把摄像机放在本杰明胸膛，后者从监视屏里以旁观者的角度看着自己。越过自己平坦的腹部是那根欲求不满的阴茎，本来它和其他皮肤一样白皙，但现在鼓胀中透出赤红，整根泛着水光，顶端的糜红里含着一滴淫液，像微风中的花枝随身体摆动。一根修长的手指伸过来抹掉那滴液体，对着镜头展示指尖的晶亮，然后用指腹的薄茧去磨蹭龟头和冠状沟。  
这感觉真奇妙，透过屏幕似乎在偷窥别人做爱，但性的兴奋却在自己身上爆炸，像蚁群从腹股沟爬到大腿根和尾椎。  
他兴奋地喘着，把摄像机对准霍布斯闪亮的腹肌，从胸膛上滚落的汗水正滑过那一片充满荷尔蒙的肌肉。霍布斯全身汗津津的，隔着屏幕都能感受到他的热度。

霍布斯扛起他一条腿，从本杰明仰视的角度，自己的脚蹭过对方乳头搭在脸旁的样子完全是赤裸裸的勾引。哦，这画面该死的色情！他的心跳在加速。  
“放松点宝贝儿，好好享受。”  
听见男人的低语，本杰明才发现自己一直蜷缩着脚趾。被一只有力的手抓揉着脚底，他在舒适感中逐渐松弛下来。

霍布斯对着镜头抛了个媚眼，本杰明看乐了。这个男人有锋利而硬朗的五官线条，却偏偏在浓密的长睫下生着剪水双眸，这让他故作妩媚的神态有一种刚柔相济的性感。如果不是对方花孔雀一样的自恋，他还真想去摸摸……

本杰明拉近镜头，不动声色地欣赏美男，但对方下一个动作令他吃惊——他把舌头伸进自己的脚趾缝反复舔弄，湿热软韧的触感在趾底相连的嫩肉上异常鲜明。  
本杰明惊讶地盯着那人动作，这也能做得出来！他从不知道身体的这一部分可以被如此温柔相待。  
霍布斯动作夸张地挨个趾缝舔过去，同时得意而挑逗地瞟着镜头。  
本杰明举着机器的手都不稳了，画面虚虚实实。落在趾间的痒、捏在脚底的痛混在潮湿滚烫的碰触里， 自己的脚原来这样敏感！他内心矛盾着要不要把脚收回来，可是……这真的太舒服了！本杰明的哼声越来越大。  
他把摄像机扔到一旁，手速极快地侍弄着自己的阴茎。前列腺的摩擦和脚底的刺激汇聚而来，在他的手下攀向顶峰。

“舒服吗？说出来……”霍布斯用沙哑的语音勾着本杰明的耳朵，“你是不是想射了？”  
本杰明眯着眼没出声，完全沉浸在器官的愉悦中，布满红潮的胸膛渗出细细的汗水。他的嘴角紧张地绷着，鼻翼一张一合，被快感凌迟的神态说不清是兴奋还是痛苦。  
霍布斯躺了下来，以一个更舒服的姿势发起最后的冲刺。他从背后紧贴本杰明，一手捞起他的大腿，一手穿过腋下把人箍在怀里。他把自己完全送入本杰明体内，停了一下然后开始疾风暴雨般地攻击。  
本杰明控制不住地高声尖叫，被撕裂的快感化作泪水浸透面颊。霍布斯喘得像野兽，凿动的力度近乎残暴，密集疯狂的拍击让身下的屁股染上绯红。

被扔在一旁的摄像机忠实地记录着某个局部，白色和蜜色的肉体交叠、撞击、晃动。录影中最后一个清晰的画面是一股股白色的精液喷射而出，溅满了镜头。

 

事后霍布斯抱着本杰明躺了一会，如果现在来点冰啤酒一起分享感觉会更好。这场性爱的愉悦仍然来自性本身，跟邪恶与堕落没多大关系。他进浴室时本杰明仍然懒洋洋地闭着眼睛，霍布斯甚至考虑要不要邀请对方共进晚餐，至少要问出对方的全名，再留个联系方式什么的。

洗完澡霍布斯用浴巾裹着脐下三分姿态风骚地走出来，他刻意没有擦干身上，让水珠在他蜜色的皮肤上闪亮。但是本杰明已经走了，兔子、挎包和他的人一起消失了，刚才那些期待瞬间落空了。  
本杰明勇于实践且善于学习，这在性爱里同样重要。他会是一个好炮友，可还没来得及问他电话……霍布斯遗憾地想。他正躺在两人折腾过的床单上，手指在自己湿漉漉的胸膛和小腹间滑动。好炮友和好情人一样难得，霍布斯喟叹一声微笑着闭上眼睛，到此为止，今天都很完美。

他拿过摄像机打算回味一下，却发现存储卡不见了。他楞了一会，蓦然起身去翻自己的裤兜，果然，所有钞票都被卷走了……不是所有，他摸到了一张，本杰明还给他剩了一张。这是打车钱？可这钞票上画了一根竖起的中指。  
他光着脚跑到露台眺望，那里还看得见人家的影子？

霍布斯终于体会到气急败坏的感觉了。简直荒唐到难以置信！这个小混蛋，居然把他当傻子一样耍了！亏他还想着要发展一段关系……霍布斯的怒气无处发泄，只觉得沮丧到不行。他狠劲捶到床上，这个婊子养的小滚蛋！自己简直像被白嫖了一样。  
转念间霍布斯想到了最糟的结果：他不会真的把视频放网上吧？万一这臭小子拿它去卖钱呢？他看起来挺缺钱的，不然也不会上钩……哦……  
他痛苦地捂着脸，愤怒和担忧紧紧攥着他的心脏。如果再遇见这小子，他一定会杀了他！不，不杀他，他要好好折磨他！他要把水管子塞到他嘴里，让凉水把他的肚子撑得像个孕妇，然后再用脚一点点地把那些水踩出来！水会从他的嘴巴、鼻子、耳朵、尿道、屁眼，从他所有的洞里流出来！！  
他的大脑在复仇的情绪里激荡。突然，某些东西窜进脑海——灵感忽然而至，他挣扎徘徊、求而不得的灵感！

他为这个踏遍铁鞋无觅处的不速之客惊呆了。  
艹！果然！作品来源于眼泪……

 

End.


End file.
